But Why Shouldn't We?
by rubych4n
Summary: If Akari and Chinatsu practiced kissing, why shouldn't they? At least that's what Kyouko thinks. But Yui's worried that if they start, hidden feelings are going to surface. KyoYui, oneshot, smut. Seme!Yui ;3. First fanfic! Reviews greatly appreciated!


**A/N: Aaah! Hello to all who read this! :3 rubych4n here, and my first fanfic ever is...smut. Yeah. I honestly don't even know where it came from. I guess the dark corners in the back of my mind must hold some really perverted thoughts... o/o**

**Oh yeah, KyoYui is my favourite YuruYuri pairing eek, they're so damn cyoot together. I LAHV EM. And tbh, there's nowhere near enough fanfics about them. So yeah, I decided to satisfy my own cravings and I WROTE BOUT DEM. HOORAY. **

**Hopefully I did the pairing justice, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Hope you enjoy the pitiful mediocrity that is my writing!**

* * *

Pairing: KyoYui (Kyouko/Yui)

Synopsis: If Akari and Chinatsu practiced kissing, why shouldn't they? At least that's what Kyouko thinks. But Yui's worried that if they start, hidden feelings are going to surface.

Oneshot.

'Ahh, c'men, 'ui!'

'..._What_?'

Kyouko gulped her oversized yet delicious mouthful of rum raisin ice cream that she'd frantically shoved down her throat, and tried to form some intelligible words that her friend could understand. Almost instantaneously afterwards, a painful surge of brain-freeze hit her, and, doubled-over in pain, she managed to whimper something.

'Aww, c'mon, Yui!'

Yui Funami glared at the blonde opposite her, not surprised in the slightest by her reckless actions, but rather, by her request. She closed her manga in an exasperated fashion; her response to the girl's plea was immediate. 'No.'

Her addressee, Kyouko Toshinou, having recuperated from her brain-freeze episode in a blink, made a little moan, hitting her fists on the floor repeatedly like a little kid. 'Why noooooot?' she pouted, her childish tone fitting to her behaviour.

Yui's faced warmed slightly – how could Kyouko be so...relaxed about the matter?. 'B-because we're best friends.' Her voice wavered for just a split-second, and she glared at her friend whilst hoping and praying that she hadn't noticed.

She was wrong; she knew she was wrong. Kyouko could read her like an open book.

A sly smile crossed Kyouko's face instantly, as she too narrowed her eyes, but unlike Yui, her expression was teasing and almost mocking. Oh, how she loved teasing her best friend. 'Ohohoh...could it be...' From her side of the kotatsu, she crawled over in a cat-like manner, pausing with every silky word that she spoke, 'that you...' She edged further slightly, grin widening, '...Funami Yui...cold, calm, collected...' By now, the blonde's voice had dropped to a whisper, and her tone was dangerously smooth. Smirking, she sat down next to a very bemused Yui, '...are _nervous?_'

This question was immediately answered with a prompt smack on the head.

'Owie...' Kyouko grumbled, reverting back to her childlike tone. 'That was mean...'

Yui remained stoic-faced, as Kyouko rubbed her sore spot, wincing slightly. She soon overcame the minor pain at the back of her head, and persisted with her question. 'C'mon Yui, you can tell me if you're nervous. I'm not gonna embarrass you.' The massive grin on Kyouko's face seemed contrary to this statement, however.

There was a brief silence that rang through the apartment as Yui tried to formulate an answer that Kyouko wouldn't be able to act stupidly about.

'I just don't think that ..._kissing_...is very appropriate for two friends to do.' She swallowed hard after making it through that sentence, trying to keep her composure.

Kyouko blinked, then frowned in confusion. ' Akari and Chinatsu-chan did it.'

Yui fidgeted slightly, and felt her cheeks heat even more. She didn't want that memory in her mind...oh dear God...poor Akari...'A-ah...yeah, but...I guess...' After racking her brain for a nice way to tell Kyouko that Chinatsu had _god-awful _yandere tendencies, she simply gave up and looked to the side awkwardly, seemingly fixated on her mug of tea.

'Come _on! _Look, we're really close, right? We're inseparable!' Kyouko grinned - oh boy, did she know Yui had a soft spot for that smile - , tilting her head to the side, and carried on with her pleading. 'And best friends help each other out!'

As immature as Kyouko was behaving over this trivial matter, Yui had to admit, begrudgingly, she did have _some _sort of a point. Her and Kyouko had been friends all their lives – why would something this small even matter?

And yet, if she was so sure that their bond was rock-steady, why did she feel scared even thinking about kissing Kyouko? The otaku had been right – she _was _nervous.

Not that her stern exterior showed it; Yui merely continued staring at Kyouko, eyes narrowed unamusedly.

The blonde's expression turned serious and she became exasperated at Yui's non-cooperativeness. She slammed her fists down onto the carpeted floor, blonde locks flying everywhere in her frustration. 'Look, all I'm trying to do is help, Yui-nyan~!' She couldn't understand why Yui was being so uptight – it was just a little fun, right? I mean, sure, kissing her might be a little awkward, but she doubted something like this could break their bond. Plus, Yui really was an attractive, if tomboyish – wait, what? A-attractive? The blonde composed herself – yeah, she'd thought Yui was attractive, so what? She'd always thought Yui was good-looking deep down – anyone could see that she was; she suspected that was really how she knew she was attracted to girls. _Woah, chill out, it's normal, OK? _ she reassured herself.

'If you're gonna call me that name, you can forget about it.' Yui muttered darkly; Kyouko pouted, as she was roused from her reverie, bottom lip quivering in disappointment. 'But it suits youuu!'

The black-haired kuudere sighed wearily, accepting defeat; Kyouko could ramble on for ages about stupid little things like this. She'd learnt a while ago it was better to bow out gracefully – thankfully, Kyouko didn't continue with the topic, instead resuming her spiel.

'Once you meet that _special someone_ I'm sure you'll want to know how to kiss, right? So think of it as a favour for everything you've ever done for me.' she crooned, fluttering her eyelids. Her cheeks coloured slightly and she gave her friend a sincere smile as she thought about what she'd just said. Yui went out of her own way all the time just to make sure she was OK – feeding her, letting her stay round, when everyone else seemed to get sick of her demands in seconds. Her blush deepened as she thought more about how much Yui meant to her - really, she'd be lost without the girl. She'd never realized just quite how much she cherished Yui's actions. In her eyes, this was just a tiny, if odd, deed that she could repay her with.

Meanwhile, lost in her own thoughts, Yui had to admit again that the feisty teen had a point – if she ever kissed someone, she'd be at a total loss for what to do. She expected that, given her flirtatious nature, Kyouko had done a lot of kissing – although who with, she didn't know. Wait...Ayano, maybe? Had...had Kyouko kissed Ayano?! Yui instantly shook her head – she shouldn't be getting pent up over who Kyouko had kissed. She wasn't in control of the girl, and yet a sudden sad pang hit her as she thought of Kyouko...kissing the tsundere.

_Dammit, get your shit together, Yui, _she scolded herself, _what the hell's up with your head today?, _ and focused on considering Kyouko's...strangely logical proposition. Sure, she'd be nervous if it came to kissing properly – but then again, why was she nervous now, in 'practice'?

Was she nervous just because of Kyouko? Just because of her best friend?

_Stop being stupid, Yui, she's your best friend. She's got a point. You're supposed to trust her as a best friend – why're you so scared? She's not gonna...__**do**__ anything. No matter how much you want her to – _No! No, she definitely didn't want Kyouko doing anything to her – no, no, **no, **that was totally out of order. She lowered her gaze even more, to avoid looking at Kyouko with her currently blushing face.

Yui gulped as she pondered her answer nervously – was she actually seriously considering this? To be fair, this wasn't the craziest thing the blonde had suggested; it might actually benefit her in the future. But, then again, in the back of her mind lay a fear of something else – no, she was being stupid, she was overthinking it. It was just a little kissing practice, nothing else attached.

Before her brain had time to overcomplicate things again, the words were tumbling out of her mouth –

'Fine, idiot, let's get it over and done with.' Her voice was hoarse and quiet – her nerves were beginning to show.

Kyouko's ears had picked up her barely-audible whisper, however, and she beamed ecstatically, happy that Yui had finally decided to do something fun. Yui's head shifted; chocolate-brown eyes met her aquamarine ones for a brief, heartstopping moment that felt like forever, and her insides seemed to warm up; it was a sensation she'd felt before, she noticed, when Yui had looked down at her during their Snow White play. Only this time it was just them in this room, that seemed to be getting smaller by the second, and it was amplified by about a million times.

What was this feeling? No, she was just a little nervous about the kiss, that was all. Of course she was.

Yui had looked down again as an awkward silence reigned over the pair. Who was going to initiate it? Her heart was pounding like crazy, a feeling that was so foreign to her. Desperate to alleviate some of the awkwardness, desperate for _some_ sort of action to break up the silence, she grabbed her mug of tea and gulped it down slowly. The warm liquid soothed her throat, which had become inexplicably dry. Fortunately, as the silence was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, Kyouko finally decided to pipe up. She rubbed the back of her head, well aware of the awkwardness in the room.

'So, uh. Wanna start?' she asked laxly, giving her usual goofy smile – although this time, it seemed a little forced. She wasn't aware of how tense this was going to be until it came to _starting_ it, she realized, but steeled her nerves and willed herself to be brave. Only a little kissing.

Yui nodded numbly, her chest rising and falling rapidly. God, what was she going to do? She'd never kissed anybody before – and then it dawned on her, _her first kiss was with her best friend_. Right. _Fabulous, _she thought, _well done Yui, you've made yourself even more scared now. Good going. _

Before she knew it, however, the perky blonde had scooted over ever so slightly, and their eyes locked. It wasn't awkward anymore, more...apprehensive about what they were about to do.

Blue eyes never left brown as Kyouko shuffled further even more, now mere inches away from her best friend. She outstretched her arm boldly and placed her hand on the side of Yui's; the other girl flinched slightly at the unusual touch, but didn't pull away. It was something of a comfort.

'You know, there's no reason to be nervous' Kyouko smiled reassuringly, even though both she and Yui were breaking up inside, knowing they were mere moments away from..._kissing._ Realising her friend would never have the audacity to start the kiss, she began to lean in slightly; Yui realised she should probably do the same. Both kept their eye contact until their eyes began to flutter shut, and she heard Kyouko whisper, 'Hehe, just follow my lead, OK?'

It happened in a flash. Kyouko had gently placed her lips upon Yui's, and the kuudere felt the blush spreading wildly across her cheeks. She'd thought her heartbeat would calm down once the kiss had actually started, but the palpitations were occurring faster than ever. Oh dear God, Kyouko was actually kissing her – it was something she just couldn't seem to get round her disoriented mind. Nervously, she pressed back, and marvelled at how _soft_ the blonde's lips were – mentally, she chided herself, telling herself to keep her calm.

Kyouko smiled slightly at Yui's uneasiness; it felt nice being the one who guided her for once. She was remotely aware of the fact her arm had just locked itself around Yui's neck, but was too wrapped up in this current event to care, even though her cheeks were stained pink and her heart had started pumping at an unnatural rate. Was she enjoying this? She guessed she was; inside, she felt strangely serene all of a sudden – but it wasn't abnormal to enjoy something like this, right? Mood lifted, she decided to take it further and ran her tongue along Yui's lower lip, silently requesting her permission to enter. Yui froze for a moment – what was she to do if Kyouko's tongue did enter her mouth? Then again, she supposed this was all to teach her, so she anxiously parted her lips a smidgen.

Instantly, warmth flooded her entire body, and she was paralyzed for a brief moment as Kyouko's tongue found it's way into her mouth. The blonde grinned internally, finding Yui's helplessness...adorable. She knew she was taking a risk and enjoying this _way too goddamn much_ but they were past the point of no return. Her fingers started playing with Yui's feathery, dark hair, dancing a beautiful weave in and out of the strands. The confusion in her still lingered in the back of her mind – this feeling of intense _happiness_ that had suddenly overcome her was strange for her. It was nostalgic somehow; she didn't know quite what it was, but she didn't want it to stop.

Yui felt Kyoko's fingers running through her tangle of black hair, and hesitantly kissed back, gently and shakily. _Was she really doing this?_ This sensation – it was scaring her. What was she feeling? Her thoughts were disoriented as they continued to kiss. But as their embrace started to pick up the pace, so did Yui's thought train – it was so, so, _so wrong _of her to be enjoying this, but she was enjoying it nonetheless. Dear god, this feeling was so bittersweet, so warm, so damn _good_. She decided that if Kyouko was as brave as she was, then maybe...just maybe, she should follow her example for this. After all, Kyouko knew what she was doing, right? So, boldly, Yui wrapped her arm around Kyouko's slender waist, and felt the girl draw in closer in response; she was doing something right. The blonde seemed like she was enjoying it; her kisses were getting more and more...feverish, but the euphoria rushing through her head, distorting her mind, only made her respond with equal fervour.

And then, quite suddenly, she felt another hand placed upon her shoulder, which slowly, slowly slid downwards; Yui shivered at the sudden movement. W-what was Kyouko doing? Her breath caught in her throat as Kyouko's gentle fingers cupped – oh dear _God – _her right breast. Yui's mind went blank, and she shut her eyes as _another _strange sensation washed over her. Kyouko seemed to pause her movements for a second, whilst still continuing the kiss – didn't Yui like it? Oh god, what had she - she'd just got wrapped up in the moment – fuck – should she continue? Yui was pretty hard to read sometimes; you could never really gauge how she felt about something. Kyouko felt an overpowering surge of desire course through her, a desire to continue - so, summoning her confidence, she brushed her thumb ever-so-delicately over Yui's nipple.

And then, something happened that was unexpected for both of them.

Yui _moaned_.

From deep within the kiss, she moaned; not a moan of pain, but a moan of pleasure, a moan of wanting more. Her face immediately turned bright red. That small movement had elicited feelings in her that she didn't even know were there – oh God, all Kyouko was doing was fumbling around, and now she'd gone and made it awkward. How was she going to explain it? She didn't even know how or where it came from, and her head was in a spin – she was almost definite she'd..._enjoyed_ that touch. Oh God, Kyouko was going to think she was such a pervert now. The kiss had stopped, the touching had stopped – and Kyouko had just broken apart from her.

Both of their faces were a shade of red that would rival Kyouko's tomato pajamas. Both were breathing incredibly heavily, inches away from one another, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. _She really thinks I'm perverted, doesn't she? Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Yui thought; even though they were close, Kyouko was unpredictable. Who knows, something like this could affect their friendship. She just wanted to get up and run from the apartment, but her legs were frozen, and there was a melancholy feeling in her gut. The feeling she'd had when kissing Kyouko was gone, and instead had been replaced by a sensation of...wanting more. No matter how strange it had felt, she was overcome with a feeling of longing.

Longing for what?

The answer, she realized, was _Kyouko. _She missed the sensation of Kyouko's tongue in her mouth, of her warmth, of her fingers in her hair, of her blonde locks tickling Yui's face, of _everything_.

What she was feeling was...a lot more than friendship.

Kyouko suddenly piped up, after having looked down for the best part of 30 seconds.

'...Are you sure you're OK with this?'

Yui had moaned because of her – because she didn't like it. Kyouko had got too carried away, and Yui had gotten spooked – heh, Kyouko couldn't blame her, she was really acting like a sick pervert. She couldn't help it – her hands had just moved of their own accord, on autopilot. It seemed natural to her. Yet if Yui was reacting like this, it clearly wasn't. But the way Yui had felt in her arms...the way Yui's hair brushed against her fingers...dear God, she wanted more. Was that normal for friends to feel about one another?

Maybe it wasn't. She doubted Yui felt the same.

Yet the raven-haired girl had replied to her question, almost inaudibly.

'Yeah.'

Kyouko blinked disbelievingly. Yui _wanted_ to continue? And before her brain had any more time to question Yui's answer, the girl had leant forward, pushed Kyouko onto the ground, and pressed her lips against the blonde's.

Fuck. What the hell made her do that? Yui blushed at the thought of her sudden actions. But she needed the gap in her to be satisfied; she was momentarily possessed with an animalistic _need_ for her best friend, something so unlike her. Her tongue slipped into Kyouko's mouth without any wait, hot breath filling her mouth as she moaned once more. This was so good. This was amazing, euphoric, unbelievable. She wanted this all the time. She wanted this for the rest of her life.

As all these thoughts of Kyouko flooded into her head, another one hit her, and she was dumbstruck.

She loved the girl.

All of this – all of these feelings – were they just lurking inside of her, waiting for the perfect moment to arise? And suddenly, she remembered where she'd first felt them from; when she used to hold Kyouko in bed as little children. When she kissed her during the Snow White play.

She was so goddamn dense when it came to these things; of course she'd always loved Kyouko. And she couldn't seem to restrain herself against the girl now, despite how wrong this was to force herself on Kyouko like this.

Then she felt Kyouko pull back once more, and she found herself staring down at the blonde.

Shit, shit, shit, she'd taken it way too far. She needed to apologise right now.

'Y-Yui...' the blonde began in a whisper. The way Yui had just kissed her was...amazing. God, she didn't even know Yui could be that controlling. At the same time, she was slightly scared; not of Yui, but of her own self. What would happen if she responded? Would this change their relationship? She could get really crazy sometimes; what if she got too eager, and ended up hurting Yui? The thought of hurting the friend who'd supported her for years was a horrible image to possess in her mind. The girl was so hard to read that she didn't know if Yui was just practicing or not anymore – this was so unlike her childhood friend that she didn't know _anything_ anymore.

Except for one thing.

The absence of Yui's lips upon her own was torture. Hanging millimetres above hers, Kyouko could only know that she wanted more of them. But she wasn't sure if Yui reciprocated these complex and confusing emotions of hers. She missed her, wanted her to hold her once more, she...she...

Then Yui's watery voice cut in.

'G-God...Kyouko, I'm...so sorry...' Yui looked down at her with a sincerely apologetic stare, voice quivering. She didn't want to hurt Kyouko; she'd promised to protect her when they were kids, and she intended to uphold that – if she hurt the girl, she didn't think she could live with herself. Kyouko did everything with the best possible intentions. Sure, she might have been a little crazy, but she always had a reason to be happy. She always made everybody else happy. Yui wanted to make sure her reckless behaviour didn't cause her any pain – so to cause Kyouko pain herself would be something she couldn't bear.

She was vaguely aware of the tears that had started forming, stinging her eyes. But she didn't care...nothing mattered more than Kyouko's safety, she realized, as the brutality of her actions hit her.

'I just...I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore, Kyouko.' The tears had begun to spill down her cheeks, branching off into different paths, falling rapidly and endlessly. Yui bowed her head in shame, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes.

'I promised I'd look after you, right? And what I just did...that was...that wasn't looking after you. That was...forcing myself on you.'

Kyouko lay there, speechless, motionless. Yui... crying? She was such a kuudere that Kyouko could count the number of times she'd seen the tomboy cry on 1 hand. It made her desperate to remedy the situation, desperate to reach out and tell her that there was no reason to apologise, but she felt like Yui needed to get her emotions out, so, unlike her usual self, she waited patiently.

'Kyouko...you...just...' Yui swallowed, continuing with her speech as she avoided Kyouko's worried gaze. 'You mean...so much to me. You mean...absolutely..._everything_...to me, OK?!' Yui had raised her voice a little bit, as more and more tears continued to slip down her heated cheeks, staining the carpet beneath her. 'And I know, I know, I shouldn't have ever tried to force myself on you. I took this whole stupid kissing practice way...way too far.' She choked back a sob as the words split out of her mouth effortlessly, after being buried away for all this time.

'I made...a promise to myself...Kyouko. That I would treat you like a princess. Because...well, I didn't quite understand why myself. All...all I knew was that...you made me so happy. B-being around you was...heaven, OK. Even when...you were being so stupid, chasing after Ayano, chasing after Chinatsu, hurting yourself, it was still fun. All the time, when I'm around you, it's fun. And, I thank you so goddamn much...for bringing that...into my life. You made everything fun, lighthearted; you always saw the best in people, but I knew that...you were also fragile. From when we were young, I always wanted to protect you. And now...now...I know the full reason why.'

Tears clouding her vision, biting her lip, Yui finally whispered the sentence that had been lurking in the back of her mind for the past 10 years.

'I just can't...help how I feel, Kyouko...I'm in love with you. I've always been in love with you.'

Kyouko was at a loss for words. That sentence kept ringing in her mind, not sinking in fully. Everything Yui had ever done for her...was because...she loved her?

'Please...I know you're gonna hate me now, but just know that I did what I did...with good intentions, OK...'

Sobbing quietly, Yui made to stand up, but in a split-second, Kyouko had reached out her arm to grab Yui's own.

'Don't you dare leave me, idiot.'

Yui looked down at the blonde, astonished.

Kyouko had tears pouring down her face, catching the pale light of the room, her expression defiant yet sorrowful.

She was so strong, so brave, so selfless towards her. Kyouko never repaid that kindness at all. She took it all for granted, but Yui didn't complain; never. She always helped Kyouko, no matter what the circumstance. She really was just like a prince.

Her heart was in her throat just looking at the dark-haired girl, chest rising and falling with every sob that came out of her mouth. The warm feeling inside her intensified at Yui's heartfelt words, and dormant feelings inside her stirred up again.

Up until this moment, she'd never realised how much she'd been in love with Yui Funami.

'Shows how dense you really are when it comes to this stuff, Yui.' Kyouko gave a little laugh, despite her tears. Her addressee blinked, and she thought she felt her heart stop.

'I love you too, idiot. You're the only one I could ever wish for.'

'Kyouko...r-really?' Yui lovingly murmured after a long pause, instinctively reaching out a hand to gently brush the girl's tears away. Her heart was hammering wildly; her feelings were reciprocated – oh god, oh god, was this a dream? The elusive, flirtatious, amazing Toshinou Kyouko, in love with her? Boring, plain, Yui? A surge of happiness welled up in her, as the tears began to fall afresh; years of longing, years of waiting, had finally paid off...

'Thank you. T-thank you...so much.' She continued to wipe Kyouko's face, and the girl smiled at her as her usual goofy self, which brought a grin to Yui's own face.

'When I see you like this...all weak...it makes me think of when we were kids...so, please, if you're totally sure about your feelings...can...can I make you feel better?' Yui asked tentatively, her voice a mere whisper. Kyouko smiled once more, her tears being replaced by a feeling of immense satisfaction, comfort, and happiness. 'Please...don't you dare hold back.' she whispered in a teasing voice, wrapping her arms around Yui's neck once more, as she leant over and came closer to the blonde.

Their lips connected, and in an instant, Yui's and Kyouko's tongues met; they kissed even more passionately than before, their tears now dried and a dark blush spreading simultaneously across their faces. Kyouko, caught up in their ardour, pressed her body even harder against Yui's, and her cold, crisp uniform was heaven against the otaku's sweat-slicken one. Not being able to resist, she slowly slid her hands down Yui's sides, admiring her toned body, which was something that could only be gained from the constant exercise that Yui did. The girl above her shivered from her firm, yet loving touch, deepening the kiss even more in response. Kyouko's hands continued to roam, before settling on Yui's (in comparison to her own, Kyouko thought, sizeable) breasts. She cupped them once more, caressing them with her slim fingers, and she smiled a little as she began to pinch and squeeze the nubs. Yui moaned, partly out of surprise, for she wasn't looking at what Kyouko was doing, but mostly out of pleasure; a wave of satisfaction rippled through her entire body, and she bent her legs ever so slightly, pushing her knee into the gap between Kyouko's legs. In turn, Kyouko groaned, momentarily distracted from her current endeavours. Yui couldn't help but smirk; Kyouko was cute when she was submissive. Seizing the opportunity, she placed her hand on Kyouko's thigh, running her palm up the smooth, if slightly sweaty, skin, and brushing her thumb over Kyouko's hipbone. The blonde moaned again, louder this time; Yui's delicate touch was sending her into overdrive, her mind completely blank. The teasing was almost _too _much for her to even bear, waves upon waves of _pure bliss_ surging through her entire being. Nothing even compared to these sensations.

Sensing the blonde needed more, Yui took the chance to fill her own insatiable craving for Kyouko, and traced around the edge of her panties with her fingers. She paused for a moment, pulling upwards and breaking the long, heavy kiss. A string of saliva lingered, the only thing that still connected their lips.

'You sure you want this?' Yui asked concernedly, panting profoundly; she needed this so badly, she'd never wanted anything this much before, but of course if Kyouko didn't want to, she wouldn't force her.

Her friend-turned-lover buried her head in Yui's shoulder in response, inhaling heavily and taking in Yui's scent.'Like I said. Don't hold...anything back.' she murmured, a small smile playing on her lips as she leant in and kissed Yui's own.

Her hand still at the rim of Kyouko's panties, she kissed the girl tenderly before parting the brief, yet meaningful kiss. With her other shaking hand, she carefully lifted up Kyouko's skirt, pushing it over her chest. Her recipient giggled.

'You're kinda shy now, aren't you?'

Yui raised her eyebrows as she focused her attention on Kyouko. 'And you aren't?'

She smiled once more, blue eyes sparkling. 'I was just joking, Yui-nyan~ I know you'll take good care of me.'

Yui nodded, and with renewed confidence, slowly began to pull Kyouko's panties down from her slender hips. _How cute, _Yui mused, as she noticed they had a Pikachu design adorned on them; she smiled a little.

Kyouko gave a soft chuckle and grabbed Yui's hand, guiding it downwards as it gripped her thin underwear. 'Hurry up, you're just teasing me now'. she mock-pouted, and then guided Yui's hand gently up back to her soft spot, which was now fully exposed.

Yui couldn't help but stare at it, and immediately blushed. She was being so...lewd, yet Kyouko was amazingly relaxed about all of this.

'Go on.' Kyouko whispered softly, and Yui reached out her hand. At the same time, she leant in and kissed Kyouko, earning a 'mm?' of surprise from the blonde.

Tentatively – she didn't want to hurt the girl during her first time – she stroked Kyouko's flower, parting the nether lips, and heard Kyouko immediately cry out from within their embrace. Knowing that was a good sign, she stroked again, slightly faster, earning more and more cries of satisfaction from her recipient.

'S-shit...Yui~~...' Kyouko had broken apart from her, cheeks flushed, biting her lip. 'Don't stop. P-please.'

Yui replied by leaving a trail of short, sharp kisses all up Kyouko's neck, boldly biting at her ear a little; Kyouko whimpered a little, and breathed again, 'Y-Yui...it feels so goddamn good...don't stop...', before pulling her into yet another French kiss.

The dark-haired girl was getting ever-so-slightly turned on by Kyouko's groans, yet suppressed her need to be touched by the blonde and continued stroking Kyouko's increasingly wet pussy; Kyouko's juices coated her fingers, and, nervously, she began to slip her finger inside the girl's flower, bit by bit.

'K-Kyaaa! Y-Yui~' Kyouko moaned, breaking apart the kiss once again. Yui held her lust-filled gaze as she slipped her finger even further down; Kyouko arched her back in the throes of bliss and cried out loudly, not bothering to hold any of herself back. By now, Yui could feel _herself_ getting more aroused; her nipples were shamefully erect and down below, she began to twitch involuntarily. 'Um...K-Kyouko...could...c-could you...' Yui paused for a brief second, embarrassed at what she was asking her – even though there was no real need to be. Her lover looked up, eyes half-closed in her desire-filled state, hair clinging to her sweat-laden face, and nodded tiredly, managing a small, perverted smile. She instantly began to squeeze at Yui's chest, and Yui groaned; she continued sliding her finger in and out of Kyouko, feeling the juices slip down her fingers and feeling her _own_ dripping down her thighs. Shit.

Kyouko, in between her increasingly loud moans, hastily pulled open Yui's uniform overdress, discarding it carelessly, as she took one of Yui's breasts in her mouth and began to suck. Yui, by now, was extremely wet, taking in deep breaths with every second; unconsciously, she started to slip her finger in and out even faster, and Kyouko's lips parted from her nipples as she screamed in ectasy, kissing all the way past Kyouko's navel, up her torso, and rested her lips on her perky breasts, licking them gently.

'G-God, I love you so muuuch~ Ahn, Yui, Y-YUI!~' Kyouko screamed, her entire core heating up. With every movement Yui did she shook and twitched more and more, her mind was dizzy and confused; all she could think was _Yui, Yui, Yui, Yui_. She couldn't take much more, she couldn't take _any _more...

'Ahhhnnnn...Kyoukooo~' Yui moaned in response, feeling herself shake and quiver from Kyouko's touch.

And then it happened.

Kyouko arched her back even more, her head spinning, entire core heating, down below dripping wet, and her vision was obstructed by a while light; she couldn't see anything as she screamed Yui's name over and over again.

'G-god, Yui, I'm – ah, ah – so goddamn closeeee! Yui! A-ah-AAAA~HN! Yui, YUI! I – I'm –'

All she could feel was Yui, fingers sliding in and out of her with ease, her hot breath invading her mouth, sucking on her breasts, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she came to a mind-shattering orgasm.

Yui could only watch in pleasure as Kyouko came, her moans and groans like music to Yui's ears. Suddenly, her body became limp, and Kyouko collapsed in a writhing, sweating heap, hair messed up, eyes nearly shut, face pink, breathing heavily.

She smiled as she leant over the blonde, who was nearly completely spent; their lips touched, and although none of them had the energy to kiss passionately, they still kissed nonetheless, slowly and tenderly, both still moaning quietly.

'Do you want me to clean you up?' Yui whispered hoarsely, and she saw Kyouko nod her head just a fraction; lowering her face to Kyouko's thighs, she began to lick Kyouko's still-running juices from her inner thighs, relishing the feel of the smooth skin under her tongue, leaving little smooches after every lick. Finally, she gently kissed the top of the girl's flower, and wrapped her strong arms around her limp frame, resting her head on the girl's chest. 'I love you...so much...you know that, right?'

'Yeah...heh... that was amazing, oh my God...I'm so lucky to have you...' Kyouko replied, voice equally as cracked. 'Oh...and after I take a shower...I'm fucking your brains out.' she added tiredly, managing a little wink.

'I'm looking forward to it.' Yui smiled a little, giving Kyouko's cheek a little nuzzle.

'Well...wanna go take that shower...together?'

'You pervert.' Yui laughed, as did her lover.

* * *

**A/N: IDK BLUERGH. Review if you want, it'd be greatly appreciated for somebody that's just starting out. I promise this isn't my best work, and I've got loads (oh boy, and do I mean ****_looooads)_**** of fanfic ideas, hue hue hue. So expect to see moar very soon!**

**If you read this, then thanks ever so much, and I hope to see you again!**

***salutes***

**rubych4n AWAAAAY~**


End file.
